


The Tight Knit FamILY

by LulutheLazy



Series: The Virgil Protection Squad (And Dee) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Gender fluid Deciet, Multi, The bestest of buds, Trans Virgil, a friendship for the ages, ace Roman, college bois, demi romantic Patton, lets get ready for so much of the platonic love!!, pan romantic Logan, squad goals, they all love and cherish each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulutheLazy/pseuds/LulutheLazy
Summary: Virgil has always been a lonely kid and then somehow during his freshman year of college he ends up with three boys claiming to be “The Virgil Protection Squad”. Unsure what to do with all the love, he just rolls with it. Haha no, he’s totally awkward. Don’t worry, he’ll get used to it soon and maybe adopt a snakey boi along the way.





	The Tight Knit FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the most ultimate friend’s an author could ask for. Totally not a hyperbolic ;)

Roman ceased his crazed sprinting as he caught a glimpse of Patton walking across the quad ten feet ahead of him. The hysterical man scooped his screaming friend up into his arms without breaking his stride. Patton hastily wrapped his arms in a vice like grip around his captor. He let out a loud continuous squeal, flailing his limbs around to hold onto Roman tighter. He settled his fists into the acting major’s shirt despite it being sweat soaked. Patton’s legs were wrapped around his waist, probably crushing the little amount of air Roman was gasping into his lungs. 

“Roman! What are you doing!”

The speeding man looked at him with crazed eyes and said,

“I haven’t seen our anxious giant for twenty four hours and I’m at the peak of freaking! I MISS AND AM MOST CONCERNED FOR OUR BESTEST OF FRIENDS!”

Patton gasped,

“We have to find the kiddo!”

They shared a worried look and continued to run while screaming in harmony. They must have sprinted another half mile, scaring everyone within the general vicinity of them. As they reached the dorm building where Roman had started, a nerd looked up from peacefully reading on the grass with a sigh and pinch to his nose as he immediately recognized the two voices getting close to him. He stood up with a grunt, mentally preparing himself for whatever drama they had gotten into this time. He walked in front of their path and stood there, disappointed at losing his morning. Roman stopped within inches of his face with a gasp.

“Logan!”

“I presume you wish to relate to me why you are running around like a mad-man with Patton precariously hanging on to you.”

“We haven’t seen Virgil for hours!”

Logan frowned and unfolded his crossed arms. He tilted his head to the side and spoke, his voice sounding unsettled,

“Yes I suppose that is most troubling.”

A small finger aggressively poked Logan in the back, the person behind him spoke just as he turned to them,

“What is?”

For a microsecond Logan believed in the supernatural, seeing nothing behind him, until he looked two feet lower and found Dee glaring at him. He blinked down at his...friend? He started to explain the dilemma when Patton screamed,

“Virgil’s been kiddo-napped!”

Lohan scrunched his eyebrows together, ready to assure his emotional friend that their roommate had not been kidnapped but Dee’s face fell dramatically and now he had a more pressing issue. Dee wasn’t prone to frivolous concerns like the other two, if he was worried, maybe Logan should address his own dismay at not knowing Virgil’s whereabouts. The small man asked in a weak voice that belied his newly formed face of nonchalance, “Well, who cares? It’s not like I miss him.” Roman glared at the bad acting then tears, most likely for dramatic purposes, began rolling down his face, “I mi-mihiss h-him!” Patton tumbled off him to get in optimal hugging position but he was beat by a pair of long arms wrapping around Roman from behind, pulling the crying man into a strong chest. Roman swiveled around with a gasp, recognizing the tentative but strong hold.

“Virgil!”

The group flew onto Virgil, knocking him and Roman to the ground, into a giant doggy pile. The tall man groaned and wheezed “Why?”

“We didn’t know where you were and we were scared and missed you so, so much!”

Patton giggled as Dee slapped a hand over his mouth at the horrifically emotional explanation that had come from his mouth. Virgil snorted but his eyes softened, 

“I was in the Library and I brought you coffee this morning too Lo.”

Logan blushed, 

“I was unaware that I consumed coffee this morning…”

Everyone laughed, Virgil’s arms tightened around his helpless friends and they snuggled together despite the looks they were getting. It was mostly from staff that wasn’t used to the clingy group of buddies like the students.

Virgil let out a content sigh. Yeah, today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send prompts for V and his buds, if you want, this child suffers chronic writers block.


End file.
